


Everyone is a Villain and a Hero

by FW_Wandering



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark Thor (Marvel), M/M, Obsessive Thor, Only cares about Loki, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Thor is only kind to Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FW_Wandering/pseuds/FW_Wandering
Summary: Sweet innocent Loki and his big brother Thor have always been together. Thor may be a little obsessive and possessive, but the two were good kids. No one would ever suspect the darkness that ran through them. But in their minds they were doing the world a service.  This is for Teckmonky.





	1. Madman's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a dark Thor, I hope everyone likes it. I love these kind of fics. It originally started as a post to Teckmonky's 5 head cannons. Hope everyone enjoys it.

The boys had been inseparable since Odin and Frigga brought Loki home. Thor would spend hours playing with Loki and watching his brother sleep. He always wanted to hold Loki and got mad whenever anyone else held his baby brother, even Frigga and Odin.  
Loki’s first words were an attempt to say Thor’s name and when he started walking he walked toward his big brother. After that he was always toddling after Thor. Thor would refuse to play with anyone unless Loki was allowed to play too.  
Frigga called it cute and insisted that it was a good thing the boys were close. Odin brought up the fact that six year old Thor was crawling into Loki’s bed. She just waved him off, saying it was normal that brothers would be close. Odin wasn’t convinced.  
It wasn’t till the brothers got older that Frigga became concerned. Thor made friends easily, but he would drop everything to be with Loki or would be upset if Loki wasn’t included. He was always watching Loki. All his pictures included Loki and his favorite topic was Loki. He insisted that he meet all of Loki’s friends and be included in whatever Loki did.  
Loki was similar in a way. He always wanted to around Thor. He was a bright but quiet boy. He was easily allowed to skip grades to be in the same grade as Thor. He could make friends easily but only had two, which Thor seemed upset by. These friends were Thor and Sigyn.  
It became common knowledge that you wouldn’t find one boy without the other. They orbited each other.  
That wasn’t what concerned Frigga though. No, what concerned her was the unsettling look on their face. The fact that they seemed so closed off to the rest of the world. They were in a universe of their own, one that only belonged to them.  
She brought her concern up to Odin, who agrees completely. So they tried to give the boys separate activity. Thor had football and they enrolled Loki in art classes. Despite this, the boys spent every other moment together. Thor would refuse to play in any game unless Loki was there to watch him. He called his baby brother his good luck charm.  
Loki for his part seemed pleased when Thor was so upset about other people. When a kid was caught bullying Loki, Thor broke his nose and busted the kids lip. While Loki seemed upset that Thor got in trouble Frigga couldn’t help but notice the way that he smiled when they got home, almost with satisfaction.  
“We’ve told you boys not to sleep in the same bed!” Frigga scolded her two sons. It had been cute before, not so much anymore. “You’re too old for that. Thor you have your own room right next to his.”  
Thirteen year old Thor and ten year old Loki looked up at their mother and father. Despite their age, one of them was always crawling into the other’s bed. Thor was the one who did it most. They stopped making excuses at this point. Before it was always “Loki had a nightmare” or “Loki was afraid of the thunderstorm”.  
Thor simply shrugged and laid his head back down.  
Frigga sighed and gave a thin forced smile. “Fine, but just for tonight.”  
She led a grumbling Odin to their room across the hall, both knowing they would be doing the same routine the next night.

An hour and thirty minutes passed before they heard Odin’s snoring. That was their sign it was safe. Loki turned over to look at his big brother.  
Thor pulled Loki closer. He was always comforted by having his baby brother closer. He smelled good, like fresh snow and mint. He always wanted Loki close, he knew it was strange, but he didn’t care.  
“He’s cheating on her again.” Loki whispered so only Thor could hear. “She’s drinking more.”  
“Everyone lies and is deceitful,” Thor reminded his baby brother. He reached out and began to play with Loki’s hair. He loved Loki’s hair, it was so soft and dark. He loved Loki’s eyes, always curious and emerald green.  
“Not everyone,” Loki pouted. He had such lovely pink lips, they looked soft.  
Thor frowned. How could Loki say that? They discussed all the lies and deceit they heard and witnessed every night. “Loki, the world is rotten. Every person in it is corrupt. Mother and father have been lying to us since either of us can remember.”  
Surely he wasn’t blind to their deceit. Santa was a lie to make them behave. That they were fine was a lie. Those were just the small ones.  
“You mean about how I’m not theirs?” Loki snuggled closer to his brother.  
“You know?” Thor hadn’t been aware that Loki knew. Many thought Thor was an idiot, slow or dumb. He wasn’t. He had seen the pictures, seeing as he couldn’t remember everything clearly from back then. His mother’s belly hadn’t gotten bigger.  
His father acted different when it came to Loki, which made Thor’s blood boil. He clearly favored Thor, which hurt Loki. Loki hid it well, but Thor knew. It made Thor want to scream and yell at the foolish old man. Couldn’t he see how perfect Loki was? How untainted Loki was despite all the lies that they tried to feed him? He wouldn’t let the world taint his baby brother the way it had everything else. He knew that Loki lied, but that was only so he could protect himself. He never lied to Thor.  
“I don’t look like any of you,” Loki whispered. His mind was like a trap that nothing could escape. “I wasn’t talking about them. You never lie to me.”  
“Of course not,” Thor smiled. “I would never do that to you. Loki, you’re the one thing that is untainted in this filthy world. I won’t let anyone harm you.”  
Thor couldn’t remember if it was Loki or himself that had started saying such things. It didn’t matter because it was true. They knew that if anyone were to hear what they said they would call them crazy or odd. They would take them away. Separate Loki from him.  
“Everyone is rotten, brother.” Loki agreed with an angry glint in his eyes. “Lies, deceit, secrets they plague this world and people soak them up like the soil does the rain. Then people dirty the world with their filth. Taking what is pure and good, and they sully it.”  
“The world must be cleansed of the filth.” Thor agreed.  
“Water isn’t enough to wash away the world. Water isn’t enough to wash away the impure thoughts and actions of the people who inhabit the world.” Loki muttered. He snuggled closer to Thor’s chest. Looking for warmth and safety, which he could always count on Thor to provide. “I love you brother.”  
“I love you brother.” Thor wrapped his arms tightly around Loki, kissing the top of his head. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt Loki.


	2. The First Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki commit their first murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is of course a song. It just seemed fitting. I have this whole story written out.

The event that changed their lives happened a few months after that. It was an accident. Odin was gone for a business trip and Frigga went to visit her sick sister. They left Thor in charge, told him to not to open the door and left him money for the weekend. They wouldn’t be back till Monday morning.

Thor was excited, he was barely wait for the end of his final Monday class. He had the whole weekend planned. Just him and Loki. No one to interrupt them, no mom or dad to judge them. No one to tell them that they needed to spend time with other people. No one to lie or deceive them. Just Loki and him, the way it was supposed.

He rushed out of class the class that he shared with Sif. He hated that the middle school had not only forced them to be in separate courses, but they wouldn’t Thor change his schedule to match Loki’s. At least he had convinced the school to let their lockers be next to each other.

Thor slowed as he drew closer to their lockers. A fifteen year old kid with black hair stood in front of Loki. Loki was pressing himself against the lockers, frowning at the teenager. His emerald eyes grew colder as the teenager leaned forward. Svadilfari.

Thor balled his hand into fists and hurried forward.

“Come on,” Svadilfari muttered leaning closer. “Just one-”

Thor cleared his throat interrupting the older kid. Svadilfari looked up at Thor and moved away from Loki, an easy smile on the older boy’s face. Loki looked relieved that Thor was there and that made Thor happy.

“Again, party tomorrow.” Svadilfari winked at Loki and walked off.

Thor’s frown deepened. Svadilfari was bad news. The kid was known to get suspended, do drugs at the school, and run away from home. He had been held back last year and honestly just creeped everyone out.

Why was he talking to Loki? They had nothing in common, no classes together and he had never seen them talk before. Svadilfari wasn’t worthy of Loki’s time. He shouldn’t even be allowed to look at Loki.

“What was that about?” Thor asked as he opened his locker. He tried to sound casual but inside he was fuming. Did Loki want attention from that guy? Did this happen often and Thor didn’t know about it? How dare Loki give someone like that the time of day?

“Wanted me to go to some stupid party one of his friends was hosting.” Loki rolled his eyes as he opened his locker. “Like I would waste my time with someone like him. Pizza for dinner right?”

Thor pushed the encounter to the back of his mind, or he tried at least. Truth was he couldn’t believe someone like that had tried to taint his baby brother. Not only was the kid too old to be flirting with Loki, but Loki was out of his league. Loki was smart, beautiful, sweet and innocent. No one was good enough for Loki.

Loki noticed his brother’s soured mood, he didn’t hide it well. This weekend was supposed to be good, just the two of them. That stupid piece of filth had tainted it. Nothing remained pure in this world.

 

Everything was better on Saturday. Thor made Loki’s favorite breakfast, they played video games, Loki made lunch and then they settled down to watch movies. Loki lay in his brother’s side, his head resting on his shoulder. A bowl of popcorn was resting in Thor’s lap. Thor’s arm was resting around Loki’s shoulder. His thumb was rubbing circles in Loki’s soft, pale, flawless skin.

This was how it was supposed to be, just the two of them. No one to bother them, no one to take Loki’s attention away and no one to bother them with their lies. This was how it was supposed to be, the way it should be.

Thor was well aware that his feelings for Loki weren’t normal and he tried not to act on them, despite his desire to. If he were to act upon the feelings then he might lose Loki. Loki might not feel the same way. Loki was too young for him to act anyway. People would call Thor disturbed and take Loki away from him. He couldn’t have that, he couldn’t have his baby brother taken away. He would just have to ignore these unnatural feelings till the time was right.

Who even decided what was natural and unnatural anyway?

The doorbell rang, interrupting his thoughts. Thor paused the movie with a sigh.

“I’ll get it.” Loki told Thor getting up.

Thor heard the door close and hushed voices. Had Hogun, Fandral, or one of Thor’s friends come over? He had told them that he was spending time with Loki this weekend. Volstagg was off at a family outing. The other voice was definitely male.

Then there was the thud of something hitting the wall. Thor shot up and rushed down the hallway.

Loki was pressed against the wall, green eyes wide with shock and confusion. Svadilfari had his lips on Loki, his body pressing Loki’s to the wall, his hands gripping Loki’s wrists and pinning them above Loki’s head. His tongue clearly down Loki’s throat.

Something in Thor snapped. A cloud of rage covered his every being like a thick fog. He picked up the closest blunt object, he couldn’t even remember what it was, and swung it at the back of Svadilfari’s head. The older boy crumpled to the ground.

Loki watched as his big brother tossed the baseball bat aside. Thor didn’t look at Loki as he took the unconscious body and dragged it down the stairs to the basement.

Loki simply blinked it had happened so fast. He had been having a nice evening with his brother, when he answered the door there was Svadilfari. He had forced his way in, talking about how Loki was a tease and saying things that didn’t make sense. He had smelled of alcohol, a smell that Loki was familiar with, though his mother had never gotten that drunk. Then he had slammed Loki against the wall and attacked him, forced his tongue down Loki’s throat.

He shook his head and followed Thor downstairs. How dare that degenerate lay his hands on him? Think that he could touch him like that?

Thor took one of the knives he used when his father took him hunting. He started stabbing at Svadilfari blindly.

He thought he could touch Loki! This bastard dared taint **_his_** Loki, touch **_his_** baby brother. He dared try to hurt something so pure! He took away Loki’s time with Thor! He stole Loki’s first kiss! Stuck his vile lying tongue down Loki’s unwilling throat. Place his hands on Loki!

His tongue!

Thor opened the degenerate pedophile’s mouth. He took the tongue, stretching it out and then cut it off. He and his tongue wouldn’t do such a thing again.

“You killed him.”

Loki’s voice brought Thor out of his rage induced cloud. Svadilfari’s body lay there, bleeding and full of stab wounds.

Loki looked at the body with cold emerald eyes, calculating. They would need to get rid of the body, clean away the evidence and Thor needed to wash up.

“He attacked you.” Thor shrugged. His voice was colder than Loki had ever heard it be before. Detached like he hadn’t just killed a person.

Loki liked it, he had liked seeing his brother slice the older boy’s filthy tongue out. Liked the fact that Thor was covered in the warm blood. Thor looked good covered in blood.

What Thor said was true. Svadilfari had stuck his vile tongue down his throat without his consent. Always talked to him suggestively between classes. He was a pervert, a pedophile, the world was better off without him. The world had been cleansed of at least one piece of filth.

“You need to get rid of the body.” Loki told him. Thor nodded and got to work.

Loki sat down next to the body. Loki stuck a finger into some of the blood coming off of the many stab wounds. It was still warm and sticky. He lifted it to his nose, the smell of iron hitting his senses. He then began to draw flower patterns on the floor as Thor began to take care of the body. Loki would clean it up later.

Thor set out to dispose of the body. What he had done was coming back to him. The knife had gone in easy, not hitting any bone. It felt so good sinking sweetly into Svadilfari’s flesh. He was honestly happy, he had gotten rid of a threat to his baby brother. Gotten rid of someone who was sullying what little perfection there was left in the world.

 

“Why were you so upset?” Loki asked innocently as his brother came back from getting rid of the body.

“He violated you.” Thor shrugged as he knelt down to help. “He was deviant, Loki, he prayed on children. He stole your first kiss.”

Thor paused. That was what he was angriest about, that Svadilfari had taken something so valuable from Loki.

Loki smirked. There it was. He was aware of how Thor looked at him, how his touches lingered. He could tell that there was something unbrotherly about how Thor acted around him, treated him.

He moved closer. Loki took off his gloves and dipped a finger in the blood again. It was no longer warm, but still liquid. The placed the finger and traced it on Thor’s bottom lip, smearing the blood on it. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Thor’s. His tongue brushing some of the blood off. The lovely iron taste mixing with Thor’s own taste.

The kiss didn’t last more than a minute, Thor didn’t really have time to react. He was too shocked, but in his opinion it didn’t last long enough.

Loki pulled back. Placing his gloves back on, licking the blood off of his lips. “That was my first kiss, we’ll just pretend that the other one didn’t happen.”

 

The boys settled into bed that night. Loki snuggling close to Thor without fear or judgment, as if he hadn’t watched his big brother brutally murder someone. Hadn’t helped his brother clean the blood off the basement floor.

“They won’t look for him.” Loki assured Thor as Thor’s arms circled him. Not that Thor was worried. “He mentioned a fight with his father, something that I hear happens a lot. Besides he was a degenerate. The world is a better place now, because of you.”

“It felt good,” Thor admitted. “Getting rid of someone who was sullying the world, cleansing it with blood. Someone who tried to taint you. Loki, you’re the one good thing in this world. I won’t let anyone take you away from me. I won’t let anyone hurt you in any way. I won’t let anyone sully you. You are mine, my one pure thing.”

Loki snuggled as close as he could to Thor, he would climb into him if he could. “I love you too Thor. We could do it. We could cleanse this world with blood. Get rid of rotten filth like him.”

“We’ll have to be careful.” Thor stated as he played with Loki’s hair.

Loki nodded in agreement. “They won’t understand why we’re doing it. They’d take you away from me; they’d separate us and put us in jail with the filth.”

“I won’t let that happen,” Thor assured Loki. “We can’t get caught, for that very reason. I’ll kill anyone who dates take what’s mine or taint you.”

“Mother and father should be next. Odin’s a cheater and they’re both liars. Sooner or later she’ll leave him or he’ll leave her. He’ll want you, fight to keep you. Then we’ll be separated.”

“We have to wait, hope that it doesn’t happen soon.” Thor told Loki. He agreed with his baby brother. “I can’t get custody of you till I’m at least eighteen.”

“Hela?” Loki suggested. Hela was Thor’s half-sister and had left the house before they adopted Loki. He had only seen her a few times. She seemed okay, not judgmental and she was honest about her problems.

“No,” Thor told Loki firmly. “All you need is me. Only me.”

Loki smiled as he closed his eyes. He loved this, being the center of attention. He could always count on Thor to give him attention, to be the center of Thor’s world.

 

Svadilfari wasn’t reported missing till the next day. The police weren’t concerned about it, they figured he had just run away again. He did this many times, especially when he had a fight with his father.

On Monday they did question Loki, only to follow protocol. They waited till Frigga and Odin were there. Thor was in the room, seeing as he went to school with Svadilfari too.

Loki explained that he didn’t know Svadilfari well, outside of his reputation. He saw Svadilfari in the halls sometimes. Sometimes the boy would make comments to Loki, ones that he didn’t really understand. Now he realized they were suggestive, after the boy had invited him to a party. He only knew that because he had told Thor and they had planned to tell the school after the long weekend was up.

Svadilfari disappeared without a trace, but the police were sure he had just run away. Soon the whole thing died down and Svadilfari was forgotten. Loki and Thor had gotten away with their first murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'll be able to type up and post the next chapter. I have work all weekend. I hope to have it up next week at the latest. I like the idea of Loki enjoying power and blood.


	3. Even the Devil was an Angel Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor officially become serial killers and make good on an old promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A person has to kill three or more to be a serial killer. This makes three kills. It also shows a more sexual, but I don't go into it too much because Loki is still underage. Another short chapter though. These things seem so much longer when I write them and/or type them.

People looked at the two boys with sadness. Poor souls, only eighteen and fifteen, and having to bury their parents in the ground. Thor hadn’t turned eighteen that long ago and the boys had just graduated from high school. Thor was taking custody of Loki, telling everyone their parents would want them to stay together. He gave such a beautiful elegy. He was being so strong for his baby brother.  
And sweet little Loki, Frigga’s precious baby boy, he had cried. He cried so beautifully. The poor dear was heartbroken. He had barely been able to get through his speech,  
The two angels talked to a few guest, well mostly Thor as Loki was still distraught. They answered a few questions and accepted people’s apologies for their loss. Even heard some stories.  
Yes, they would still be attending college in the fall. Their parents would want that.  
They were going to keep the house, it had been in Odin’s family for generations.  
Thor was going to become a lawyer, like his father.  
Yes, it was sudden.  
No, Hela couldn’t make it. She was too far along with her first child. Twins apparently.  
“Poor dears, it was so sudden.”  
“I hear Loki is having nightmares from the whole thing. Must be hard, losing his parents the way they did.”  
“Orphaned at such an age, such a shame.”  
“They’re such good boys too, they don’t deserve this.”  
“Thor’s being so brave for his little brother.”  
Thankfully the wake ended, though not soon enough for Thor’s taste.  
“If you need anything just call.” Idunn told them.  
Thor nodded solemnly.  
“Sure you don’t want someone to stay?” Sif offered.  
Again Thor nodded, wishing she would hurry up and leave. She would be the last one to leave.  
“Loki and I will get by.” Thor told her softly. They had over twenty casseroles in the fridge.  
“Good thing those boys have each other.” Udr, Sif’s mother, said as Sif joined her. “They’ve always been such angels. They didn’t deserve this.”  
Sif nodded. She felt bad. She had often wished that Loki wasn’t around, aggravated about how Thor wouldn’t do anything without the pale teen. But she didn’t want anyone to die. If Loki had been in the car with his parents…she didn’t want to think about it.  
In everyone’s eyes this was what the boys were, angels who could do no wrong. Little did they know what sort of demons the two were.

“I still say we should have gone with a making it look like a heart attack.” Loki leaned in the doorway as his brother dried his hair. The blonde had started growing it out and even had a beard.  
“Car accident was easier.” Thor shrugged as he flopped down on what used to be their parent’s bed. “Dad a heart attack would be believable, not so much mother. Her alcoholism had become more apparent. She was driving with dad to pick you up, simple.”  
The truth was they had to move up their time table. Odin had gotten into a fight with Loki after Loki came out as gay. He had tried to punch Loki, which had set Thor off.  
“I wanted to see them die,” Loki pouted. He crawled onto the bed, over so he was on top of Thor.  
“Don’t pout baby, you can watch the next one.” Thor promised. He could feel himself becoming hard. Loki knew how much he enjoyed his pout.  
They hadn’t done much. Before Thor turned sixteen they had made out, but they stopped as soon as he turned sixteen. Loki had seen him masturbate, Thor never hid the fact that Loki was the subject of his fantasies. Loki did the same. Now that Thor was eighteen they stopped, Thor refused to be like Svadilfari. No matter how much he wanted Loki.  
Loki knew that Thor would be his first everything, there was no doubt about it. Thor wouldn’t let it be any other way.  
Loki didn’t stop teasing Thor, he delighted in it too much. He had such power over Thor.  
Instead he began to kiss his big brother’s neck. No one was here to stop them. It was just the two of them, the way it was supposed to be. Loki’s hands started to slip underneath Thor’s night pants.  
“Loki.” Thor groaned as Loki nipped at his collar bone. “We can’t.”  
“Why?” Loki’s hands paused. He looked up at Thor with his big green eyes. Ones that could make Thor do anything. “Because I’m not sixteen? No one will know Thor.”  
“I’m not sleeping with a minor,” Thor told his brother sternly.  
They had this conversation before. Neither of them kept their attraction from each other a secret. Stolen kisses and heavy petting when no one was around wasn’t enough anymore.  
Loki sighed heavily, rolled off his brother and flopped down on his back.  
Months before graduation the two of them had come up with a plan on how they would cleanse their family of the rot. They had discussed it in their nightly whispers, what each of them would do. Loki had also brought up the fact that it meant they would be free to do whatever they wanted. Thor insisted on waiting till Loki was at least old enough to consent. Otherwise, if someone was to find out he would lose Loki. Thor refused to risk that.  
Thor placed a hand on Loki’s cheek. “When it is time, I will show you how much I love you. I’ll be the only one to touch you and feel you. I’ll be the only one allowed to kiss those lips, to feel that soft creamy skin, to leave bruises and marks on that skin.”  
“To pound my ass.” Loki smirked mischievously.  
Thor groaned, he loved when he talked like that.  
“I can’t wait till it is time. I want you to take me in every surface of this house.” Loki whispered. “I’m going to suck you so hard Thor that it will be a miracle that there will be any sperm left for my ass.”  
Thor pulled out his dick, ready for action.  
“I want to watch,” Loki smiled eagerly. “Then I want to lick it off of you.”

Loki was curled up on Thor’s chest. Thor was stroking his Loki’s creamy skin. Both feeling very satisfied. Thor had described what he would with anyone who touched Loki, which Loki always enjoyed.  
“You did really well today baby,” Thor told Loki. “Your tears were very convincing.”  
“Maybe I should go into acting instead of writing?” Loki chuckled. “You know I wonder how Odin would have reacted if I had told him who I was attracted to.”


	4. Want Your Pretty Little Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another kill. Will these two ever be caught?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a sex scene, my first ever sex scene.

The years passed. Loki grew up to be like a delicate flower, loved by all who knew him. He was considered beautiful with his pale skin, delicate features, emerald green eyes, and black slightly curly hair that fell to his neck. He was tall and slim but still handsome. Charming and intelligent he could convince anyone to do about anything.

Thor grew up to be handsome, well built, and sharper than people gave him credit for. He was always happy, welcoming and there to offer a warm smile. He was also known to be **_very_** protective of his younger brother, Loki loved the attention. This is what led him to his current state.

He was cleaning the basement, **_again_** , from the blood. This time it was an older neighbor. The man had the audacity to try to woo his baby brother. He had sent Loki stuffed animals, chocolate, and flowers. He had tried to take what belonged to Thor and Thor alone.

Loki had assured Thor that he had no interest in the man, but he had persisted. Then he had laid hands on Loki. Thor wouldn’t let him live after that.

“Body has been dealt with.” Loki smirked leaning against the door frame of the basement. Thor was cleaning alone this time, he had deviated from the plan. He had started before Loki had shown up.

“Blood is all gone too.” Thor smiled as he stood up.

“Not all of it.” Loki moved toward Thor, looking at the blood that was at the corner of Thor’s mouth. The splatter was no longer warm, but still smearable.

Sometimes he wished that they didn’t have to shower after spilling blood. He wanted to lick the blood off of Thor. But it was a forensic counter measure they couldn’t risk skipping. He would always have to wait till they showered together. Watch as the water ran red, then pink, till it was clear. Thor would press him against the cool tile and take him brutally.

The sex after they killed was always rough, demanding and was Loki’s favorite kind. Biting and leaving marks was fun, but his favorite was how rough Thor was with him after they killed. Especially when Thor was jealous of their kill. Often Loki wouldn’t be able to sit for a day or two after.

Loki loved the smell of blood and iron. He lifted a hand to Thor’s cheek looking deep into his lover’s blue eyes. Taking his thumb he smeared the blood over Thor’s lip. He kissed Thor, familiar of how he had after their first kill. Only this one was deeper and full of desire. Loki began to sucking and biting the lip for all he was worth.

Thor moaned, his arms went around Loki’s waist and pulled him closer. He pressed Loki close enough so he could feel his erection. No matter how many times he had Loki, he could never get enough. He wanted to be inside Loki all the time, or be connected to him in some way. He loved that he was the only one allowed to taste Loki. The only one allowed leaving marks on that beautiful pale skin. The only one allowed hearing him moan and scream.

Loki pushed Thor lightly, separating them with a smirk. “You started this fun without me, big brother. This means you shower alone. No sex till everything is done.”

Thor let out a frustrated groan. He had forgotten that he had started before Loki came home. Loki had come down stairs just in time to see Thor running the cold blade slowly down the man’s unconscious body. No longer angry or causing pain to hear the screams, but making cuts on the tan skin for fun. To watch the lovely red liquid come from the man who dared go after what belonged solely to Thor. Punishing him for trying to take what was his. This meant he had robbed Loki of his favorite part.

“Fucking tease.” Thor growled as he watched Loki head upstairs.

 

“Loki let out a moan as Thor plunged deeply into him.

“You like my cock in you don’t you, baby.” Thor growled between kisses on his brother’s neck, running his tongue over the recent bite mark he had made.

“Yes,” Loki moaned. Thor’s hand began stroking Loki’s member. “Only your cock.”

“You know this is where it belongs, don’t you?” Thor began thrusting again, moving his hand with his thrust. Loki felt so good, always so tight despite how many times Thor took him. “This is where you belong. Say it.”

“I belong to you.” Loki agreed. Thor paused and Loki let out a groan, pushing himself down on Thor’s cock. “Thor please.”

“Not what I wanted, you know what I want.” He always knew what Thor wanted, what Thor wanted to hear. “Say it Loki.”

“I want your big meaty cock in me all the time.” Loki looks at Thor with lust clouded green eyes. “I want you coming inside me, filling me to the brim. I want your seed dripping out of my ass. Claim me Thor.”

Thor smiled as he began pounding into Loki again, harder than before.

“Harder!”

Thor smiled and did as Loki asked. He always took care of his baby brother. Always gave him what he wanted, what only **_he_** could provide Loki with. “Mine.”

“Yours.” Loki breathlessly agreed. He could feel it, they were both close. “Always yours.”

“My Loki.”

“Only yours.”

Loki tightened around Thor’s member and he came. With one more stroke Loki followed behind, right over Thor’s chest.

Thor pulled himself out of Loki and flopped down the bed. Loki moved and began to lick his seed off of Thor’s chest.

“I love you, Loki.” Thor told his brother, stroking Loki’s hair with is clean hand. “I would do anything for you, to keep you safe and like this.”

Loki finished cleaning Thor’s chest before he answered. He enjoyed the way his taste mingled with the taste of Thor’s own. Then he cuddled next to Thor. “I love you too Thor. You’re the only honest and good thing in this world.”

Loki nuzzled Thor’s neck. Thor would gladly kill any pervert who dared think such things about Loki. He would kill anyone for Loki. No one would take what his. He wouldn’t share even a little of his baby brother’s love.

 

Each brother had their preferred method of killing. For Loki, his favorite was slow and with the knife. Thor’s favorite was electrocution and their insides liquefied, though Loki enjoyed the liked the liquefied insides. Loki just preferred a little blood, sometimes some fire. Yes, not even the devil could commit such flawless crimes as Thor and Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last sentence was supposed to be the last sentence for the last chapter, but I forgot. Next chapter is the last, here is the title Caught.


	5. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, the title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reviewed, sent kudos, and read this story. I'm proud of how it turned out. I had a few people ask for a happy ending, but I've had this ending planned since the beginning. Hope this final chapter is enjoyable and satisfying.

Loki simply smiled and people fell into his web. It was so easy that sometimes he wanted to laugh. He could easily get strangers to shower him with attention by just a look and just as easily convince them to follow him. Then they disappeared.  
It was their own faults. The world was rotten and it needed cleansing. Since no one else seemed capable, his brother and he would just have to do the job. And they did the job well. Getting rid of liars, the perverts, and the deceitful.  
He remembered all of them, every last person they had killed. He remembered how they had killed them. He guessed that some would call them their victims, he saw it more as picking up the filth.  
They had improved greatly since their first kill. Now everything was planned and they knew exactly what they were doing. All the talk they made as children, all their ideas, had come to life. They knew others might think them deranged, but they didn’t care. They knew this world needed to be fixed and they were fixing it.  
Loki loved and reveled in Thor’s blood lust, in his first for blood. For some reason it turned him on, not just the blood. The fact that Thor would do anything for him. Kill anyone who thought about him in that way. He was the reason Thor killed, he drove Thor to such rages. The sex after was great as well.  
He loved the attention. It wasn’t just Thor’s attention, though that was the best kind. He loved being the soul subject of Thor’s attention; he preened under Thor’s attention. He also liked the attention others gave him, that they desired him so much and that he could so easily manipulate them.   
He loved watching the red pour from the clean marks the steel blade made in their skin as they cut them. Loved how quickly and easily the sweet warm life giving liquid poured from their flesh, like it had been just waiting for an escape. Like draining the filth from their body. He loved the look of shock when they realized that they had been tricked by innocent looking him. He loved the symphony of begging and painful muffled screams as they slid the blade across their skin. Or whatever method they chose for their victims. He loved the look in their eyes when the symphony ended. When they realized there was no hope.  
Most of all he loved seeing the life drain away from their victims, from those perverts who dared think about him that way. Those who had the audacity to taint him with their imaginations. He loved how the color faded from their skin, becoming paler than even his own. He loved how the light in their eyes slowly faded , turning to a gleam and then into nothing but lifeless glass doll eyes. It was like watching a flame slowly go out, beautiful and gentle.  
He didn’t get a sexual thrill from it…okay maybe he did a little. Mostly he just enjoyed it. He didn’t know why. Maybe it was because he had the power over someone to decide if they died. Maybe it was the fact that he was alive and they no longer were. Maybe it was because he was the one to drain the life from them.  
He remembered the last time Thor had started without him. The woman had looked at him with so much hope when Loki came down to the basement. She had thought that she was saved! Instead he had simply told Thor that dinner was ready and that he had better hurry up. After that Thor always made sure to let Loki watch and take part in the whole thing. It was then they came up with the trap, using sweet innocent Loki to lure them in.  
They were careful and they had rules, so that they wouldn’t get caught. They didn’t take trophies, they didn’t stick to one race or sex, they didn’t just select random people. They knew who or what kind of person they were taking, so that they never lost a target. They didn’t have a set period of time between kills, that way there was no pattern for the police to follow. They never hunted in the same place twice. They even switched how they killed the person and disposed of the bodies. They always cleaned up after themselves and got rid of the body before they engaged in any kind of sexual activity. They were skilled, this is what they were born to do.  
Neither could remember whose idea it was to continue killing. Who had convinced who on what the victims would be like. Neither could remember who came up with the rules or the idea of the trap. This was their life and this was their normal.  
“He was a big one.” Loki said as the last light faded from the victim’s eyes. The man was bigger, both in bulk and in height, than Thor. Sort of reminded Loki of Hela’s second husband Victor Creed. He had short dark red hair.   
Thor nodded setting down the blade.  
They had been scoping this one out. All it had taken was a smile from Loki, a well-placed giggle, and this idiot had followed him out of the club.  
Loki took one of Thor’s blood stained hands, placed two fingers in his mouth and began to suck and lick the blood off. Thor groaned and Loki set to work harder. Thor felt himself instantly become hard as his little brother’s tongue and mouth set to work cleaning his fingers. Loki’s emerald green eyes twinkling with promise.

Thor nuzzled Loki’s neck and his arms curled around his brother’s waist.  
“Again?” Loki chuckled. Wasn’t the blow job in the shower or the sex we had not even five minutes ago enough?”  
“I can never get enough of you.” Thor whispered as he nipped Loki’s ear. “You’re mine, I’m yours. You’ve been mine since mom brought you home, brought you to me.”  
“I’ll always be yours, Thor.” Loki assured Thor.

Loki looked at the picture of the guy they had killed two weeks ago. It had taken someone this long to report him missing? He shrugged and looked at the officer. “I met him about two weeks ago at a club.”  
“There are reports you left with him.” The officer said.  
Again Loki nodded. “I was planning on taking him home or going to his house. But then I noticed the ring on his finger. I’m not interested in destroying a marriage, my adopted father did that enough to my mom.”  
“Your parents died when you were young?” the dark haired officer asked.  
Loki nodded, pretending to be chocked up. “Yeah. Car accident.”  
“And you still live with your brother in their house?” the light haired officer asked. This was the second time he had asked this question.  
“Economically it made sense.” Loki shrugged. “Once one of us gets married I’ll move out.”  
The officer nodded. “Thank you for coming in today sir.”

“How did it go?” Thor asked with a frown as Loki walked in from the police station.  
Loki shrugged. He plopped down next to his big brother, cuddling close. “Apparently the guy had two adopted daughters; neither of them reported him missing. It was a coworker. They seemed rather interested in why I still lived here with you.”  
Thor frowned.  
“Don’t worry I fed them a lie about how being orphaned as a child and given up by my biological parents made me want to stay close to my family.” Loki giggled. “Also how it was economical.”  
Thor nodded. He was still worried. People were finally taking notice of all the murders and were thinking that their might be a serial killer or two on the loose.

A smile spread across Thor’s wrinkled face as he looked at Loki with his eyes closed. Loki had been beautiful, even with wrinkles and grey hair. He had passed away only hours ago, at ninety seven.  
They had never been caught. Hell, most people thought it was the work of one man. Others thought it was just a bunch of separate random kills. They never knew it was two odd brothers.  
Loki often joked that they should be called the Magpie Killers, because they were smarter than the others. They had gotten away with over an hundred murders. Thor had lost count, that had always been Loki’s skill. They were better than any who came before them, they had never been caught and they had killed so many. They had taken a chunk of filth in this world and cleansed it. Thor had always remained with his baby brother. Not even death was going to take that away.  
Their niece, the child from Hela’s second marriage, would be here in ten minutes. She was the only one who knew the truth of what they were. She had come downstairs at age thirteen to tell them that she ordered pizza. She hadn’t even blinked as she looked at the woman they were torturing. Simply said in a bored voice that she would let them know when the pizza arrived. She had carried on for them when old age caught up to them. She understood and knew the plan, what she would find when she came to their house.  
He drank the poison that he had chosen, laid next to Loki, and took his brother’s hand. “Better of told the devil we’re coming. You know I wouldn’t leave you. Even in death you belong by my side, baby brother.”

They were buried side by side, in graves next to their parents. No one ever found out the truth about the brothers. Surely, the devil bowed and welcomes them with open arms. The true kings were finally taking their thrones.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just setting up how messed up the two think and why they might do what they're going to do. As I said, this is my first time writing something dark. Usually I'm more humorous. I do enjoy dark things though.


End file.
